


Odd Friends

by Jack_Beach



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Plot Twists, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Beach/pseuds/Jack_Beach
Summary: Steven is for lack of a better word, awkward. He hasn't made many friends with people other than the Crystal Gems and that's because they knew his mom and practically raised him, with help from his dad of course. Sure he knew a few kids from the boardwalk like Peedee and Onion. But he didn't have any friends his own age he's met in Beach City and he really wants to make a new friend. Little does he know he's about to make an admittedly mean yet interesting friend with pink hair and a temper.
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	1. A Less than Ideal Meeting

Steven walked along the boardwalk eating some fry bits he had gotten from Mr. Fryman's shop. Normally he would be munching on his fry bits happy to have them but Garnet and Pearl were gone on business stuff to Empire City, Amethyst was no fun because she was just sleeping on the couch even though Garnet had specifically told her to watch Steven while they were gone. It wasn't anything new for Amethyst to just leave or sleep while she was supposed to be watching Steven but she figured he was old enough at this point to take care of himself. 

_Just because you were taking care of yourself at my age doesn't mean I'm any good at it._ Steven thought to himself while pouting.

It was just frustrating for him because Garnet and Pearl had been going to Empire City more and more recently, heck even Amethyst went once in a while and he had no idea why. Normally they would tell him exactly what they were doing but even Amethyst was being especially quiet about it. That meant it was either grown up stuff, dangerous, or both. That just made Steven even more curious though.

Normally he would try and hangout with Peedee but he was working, his only other option was Onion but he really didn't want to have a one sided conversations with the strange and quiet boy. So his only option was to walk along the boardwalk by himself glumly. He couldn't really complain though it was a nice day with the sun shining causing the light to refract off of the beaches shore making pretty colors dance across its surface drawing his gaze. 

It just so happened that looking over at the ocean had been a big mistake because while his gaze was focused on the shore he didn't hear the soft yet audible rolling of a skateboards wheels that came to an abrupt halt when the rider collided with Steven, sending his fry bits everywhere.

"Ow," Steven said flatly while he sat up slowly from his position on his back where he had landed.

"Why dont'cha watch where you're goin. Ya friggin ass!"

Steven's eyes felt like they were going to bulge out of his head at the profanity someone had clearly directed at him, turning he set eyes on a girl with dark pink hair in messy pigtails and heavy black mascara taking up a majority of her eyes which were closed in what he assumed to be pain. She was wearing a dark pink and black hoodie with a black tank top underneath, she was rubbing her left knee where her light blue pants seemed to have a rip in them exposing the skin and showing she had a scrape that was bleeding.

Steven for a second forgot completely about the profanity and rushed to the girls side pulling a bandaid from his back pocket and gingerly tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"The hell do you want now idiot!"

"I-I wanted to give you this bandaid for your knee," Steven said his voice quavering having never been really yelled at before.

The girl looked at him oddly with magenta eyes that made him smile at their color getting closer to have a look at them," hey you have pink eyes too!"

This made the girl go red in the face in what he assumed was anger for some reason before she focused on his eyes and frowned," these are contacts."

"Oh, sorry I've just never met anyone who had almost the same color eyes as me."

"Whatever weirdo, just gimme the bandaid already," the girl swiped the bandaid from his loose grasp and unsuccessfully tried to put it over the scrape because she kept getting it caught on her jeans.

Making a low growling noise in frustration the girl gave up on the bandaid and just went to stand up stumbling and almost falling over if it weren't for the arm Steven held out to catch her," the fuck are you doing?"

"S-sorry I just didn't want you to fall," Steven said awkwardly making sure she was stable on her feet before he knelt down taking the bandaid from her hand," let me put it on for you Amethyst always scrapes her knees and she can't put bandaids on over jeans either, even if they have a hole."

The girl just stared at the top of Stevens head as he worked to get the bandaid snugly in place over the scrape lifting the sides of the whole in the jeans around it and using the fabric to hold it in place better underneath. Steven beamed at the successful bandaging," there all better," after saying that Steven promptly and unceremoniously planted a kiss on the girls knee, to both of their shock. And once Steven realized what he had done he stood up very fast red in the face and ran away as fast as he could making the girl ten times more confused.

* * *

Spinel was already having a terrible day having to move to some stupid town that had the audacity to call itself a city. Not only had she been forced to move to _Beach City_ but she had had to live with another foster family this one seemed to be just as bad as the last. However Spinel's idea of bad was that they were all a bunch of bible thumping goody two shoes that didn't really believe in helping their other man unless a pastor told them to. She knew their type they only adopted kids for the government check and to make themselves look better in their social circles in their church. Spinel learned long ago not to trust their type.

After getting to the foster home she had put her few belongings in the room they said was hers and promptly left the house to get a look at the _city_. It honestly wasn't much, the only good thing about it was the fact that not many people seemed to drive cars and therefore the roads were perfect to ride her board on to just pass the time. Before long she had found herself heading down a sidewalk that looked like it would take her to either the shore of the beach or a boardwalk.

Normally she would be scanning all around her looking at people suspiciously but she had surprisingly seen no people around the place other than the occasional old person. Thats why she was absentmindedly and periodically pushing her board with one foot and looking up at the sky enjoying the slight sea breeze. Which is why she didn't see the boy in a redshirt and jeans before she had already slammed into him sending them both down. She had more luck than the boy however as he had landed flat on his back but she had caught herself with her hands and left knee, which honestly hurt now.

"Ow," the boy said flatly more out of habit than actual pain which pissed Spinel off even more as she had actually gotten slightly hurt while he seemed otherwise fine.

"Why dont'cha watch where you're goin. Ya friggin ass!" She yelled her eyes shut while she rubbed at her knee.

Spinel looked at the boy very irritated until she saw the wide, scared, and watery look the boy had on his face. 

_Geez this kid looks like a strong breeze could knock him over let alone being yelled at. How the hell did he barely get hurt he looks soft as hell?_

Speaking of getting hurt her knee hurt making her rub at it lightly again, before she knew what was going on she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"The hell do you want now idiot," Spinel snapped at the boy hoping he would get the idea and run away at her very hostile tone. She didn't expect what he said next or the look he gave her.

"I-I wanted to give you this bandaid for your knee."

She looked at him with a surprised gaze. _Why didn't he leave?_ Most kids around their age would have either yelled back, ran away, or in the rare occasion start a fight with her. But this weird boy who was clearly very easily startled went straight past her yelling and insults to help her. She wanted to know more for some reason.

"Hey you have pink eyes too," the boy said very excitedly looking her straight in the eyes making her blush at his proximity.

"These are contacts," she said dumbly just now realizing the boy had oddly pale pink colored eyes.

"Oh, sorry I've just never met anyone who had almost the same color eyes as me," he said a little disappointed.

"Whatever weirdo, just gimme the bandaid already," she said trying to shake her nerves the boy had inadvertently made her have. It had been a long time since she actually talked with a kid around her age. While she was trying and failing to convince herself to talk to him she was very horribly trying to put the bandaid over her knees scrape. When she finally realized she was most likely not going to try and talk to him she growled at herself in frustration and went to stand, which proved to be a mistake as she promptly began to fall over.

Spinel screwed her eyes shut fully expecting to slam back into the ground but surprisingly she found herself teetering on her side stopped from falling by a deceptively frail looking arm that belonged to the boy," the fuck are you doing?"

"S-sorry I just didn't want you to fall," he said steadying her back on her feet making sure she wouldn't fall again and before Spinel could retort back he had gotten down on one knee snatching the bandaid from her loose grip," let me put it on for you Amethyst always scrapes her knees and she can't put bandaids on over jeans either, even if they have a hole."

Spinel stared at the top of his mop of curly black hair blinking owlishly not knowing what to say as he gently lifted the sides of her jeans at the rips placing the bandaid down gently to make sure he didn't accidentally touch the scrape hurting her. It was odd to have someone treat her like she was fragile when she always tried to make it seem the contrary. It was rather nice.

"There all better," he said smiling warmly before he absentmindedly leaned forward and planted a kiss on her knee as if making it better for a kid. This made Spinel very confused and blush again but it was nothing compared to the boys blush that quickly spread across his face. Before she could even say one more word he promptly stood, turned around, and booked it like he had a murderer on his heels.

"What the hell?"

Spinel looked down at the container of fry bits the boy had apparently been eating before she looked again at his retreating form and she turned to the shop that he must have gotten the food from. Walking up to the counter she was greeted by yet another boy around her age.

"Hi, welcome to Beach Citywalk Fries! How can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah do ya know that kid with curly black hair and pink eyes?"

"You mean Steven, Steven Universe? Yeah I know him, why what'd he do?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if you had his number I just met him and he ran off before I could ask him for it."

"Oh, yeah I have his number. Do you have your phone," he asked to which Spinel nodded.

As Spinel typed in the boys number who she could now identify as Steven Universe she smirked. Now she had something to do in this boring crappy town. Mess with Steven Universe. And the first thing she did to mess with him was send a single text.

**Spinel: You could at least buy a girl dinner first before you kiss her Mr. Universe.**

As she smirked to herself she walked her way back to the crappy foster home she had came from a while ago. She didn't really want to head back yet but there wasn't much she could do around a town she didn't really know. Not to mention she would just look pathetic if she did stuff at the board walk she had seen like the arcade or rollercoaster by herself. Whatever, until the boy messaged her back she would just put all of her things up in the room she had been given.

After a while she had made her way back into the house and in the room where she spread out her miscellaneous knick knacks from her previous notable foster homes and her clothes. When she finally had everything where she wanted it she settled down on the bed and went to sleep only waking up to a text from the boy she had texted earlier his contact now saved as, Mr. Universe.

**Mr. Universe: Is this the pink haired girl from the boardwalk?**

**Spinel: It's Spinel and yeah make sure ya save my number or I'll be real mad. I might have to find yer address instead of yer number if you don't.**

**Mr. Universe: Let me guess, Peedee.**

**Spinel: Huh**

**Mr. Universe: The kid around our age at the fry shop he gave you my number didn't he?**

**Spinel: Cute and smart I must say Mr. Universe you certainly are the full package! Anyway I wanted to ask if you'd show me around the town since I'm new here and you probably know your way around.**

**Mr. Universe: Sure! I've got pretty much the whole town memorized at this point. Is tomorrow around 10:00 a.m. fine?**

**Spinel: It's a date**

As Spinel shut her phone off she smirked imagining his face at the last text she sent. Her imagination was actually very close he was indeed blushing furiously but what she didn't imagine was the huge goofy grin he had on his face along with it.


	2. Around the Boardwalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Alright I've gotten this second chapter out and its slowly becoming one of my favorite fanfics I'm writing and hopefully everyone else will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.  
> Enjoy!!!

Steven had been sitting on his bed looking at the texts he had sent the odd and angry girl Spinel, he was both confused and happy that she had wanted him to show her around. Honestly from their first meeting he had assumed she would either want nothing to do with him or she would be extremely uncomfortable with him due to his odd habit of kissing bandaged wounds, it wasn't his fault though honestly he had always done it when he had to bandage Amethysts scrapes and bruises. He had started helping Amethyst when he was eight not liking to see her hurt and thus the habit of fixing her boo-boos was ingrained in him along with the habit of kissing them once he finished. Now it seemed the habit had made him an oddly good impression on the girl as she had gone out of her way to get his number from Peedee.

Steven sat up on his bed to excited to sleep at the thought of finally making a new friend but he also didn't really have anything he could do, aside from watching tv. He didn't really feel like going downstairs to do that but he also didn't want to just sit on his bed, so with an exaggerated grunt he pushed himself off of his bed and made his way to the sliding glass door that opened to his balcony. The moon was up high over the ocean casting luminescent rays across its surface capturing his attention with their beauty. The scene was magnified even more when he saw the clear starry sky behind the moon with comets dancing their way across the night sky making his eyes twinkle with wonder. A soft noise barely audible over the lapping of the waves on the shore drew his attention to a figure sitting a ways down the beach huddle into itself, Steven squinted his eyes trying to see discerning features on the figure and before long he made out a head of pink hair that fell around the persons shoulders in waves just as vibrant as the ocean in front of the person. 

_Spinel?_

Steven looked over at the girl knowing that it must be her she was after all the only person he knew with pink hair. He strained his ears even further to see what the noise she was making was and with a start he realized she was sobbing, fits of shaking making her form shudder under the moon light. Without even thinking any further on it Steven made his way over the railing of his balcony and jumped to the sand a few feet below. Normally he would have only done this to scare Pearl and see the funny look on her face but at the moment he wasn't smiling and he only had one thought on his mind. Helping someone who clearly needed it. The sand audibly crunched around his landing spot but also softened the fall, he stumbled only once striding toward the girl with purpose. The sand softly crunched under his steps and before long the girls crying was even more audible making him grimace at the sound, he had heard people cry before and this particular sobbing made him recall his mothers funeral when he was much younger.

_xX Flashback Xx_

Steven stood next to Garnet holding her sizable hand with his tiny one not understanding fully what was going on or why his mother was in a pink clunky looking box. His dad was standing in front of the box letting tears fall on the smooth lower half of the polished material it was made of. Pearl was behind Steven and Garnet wailing into Amethyst's shoulder, a sound he would always remember. Steven looked up at Garnet who for once wasn't wearing her signature sunglasses a somber look on her face as she looked down to the confused six year old who didn't fully understand what was happening but also was starting to cry due to the general mood of everyone.

"Why’s mom in a box Garnet? I don't get it. I don't like this game," Steven cried with watery eyes and trembling hands.

Garnet kneeled down looking the little boy in his pink eyes that reminded her so overwhelmingly of Roses, she nearly broke down there and then but she steeled her nerves and placed a firm hand on his shoulder," Steven, sometimes in life people... people get hurt and sometimes they can't get back up from it. Sometimes, people get hurt really bad and they have to leave us, its not always easy and it's not always fair but its sad and true. Your mom got hurt Steven and she can't come back. I'm sorry."

At this point Stevens sobs racked his whole body not liking Garnets explanation but also understanding how serious she was right now with him. So he lurched forward hugging her around the neck as she encircled his body with her arms steadying him. Before long Steven could hear Garnets soft sobs that she was desperately trying to conceal from him with little success. Steven would never admit it too Garnet but in that one moment he had never felt closer to her than when she showed him this side of her.

_xX End Flasback Xx_

Steven hated that sound he hated how comparable Spinel's crying was to Garnets that day, like she was trying desperately to hide her emotions from someone even though no-one was around. Well aside from Steven anyway, but she didn't know he was there yet. So Steven took in a deep breath and strode even closer to the girl making sure his footsteps were easily heard by her, aside from a visible tensing of her shoulders Spinel showed no sign she even knew he was there.

"S-Spinel is that you," Steven asked tentatively.

Her head whipped around to stare at him clearly not expecting him to be the one that found her," h-hey mistah Universe. Didn't expect ya to f-find lil ol' me here. Couldn't keep away could ya lover boy?"

Steven frowned looking at her, her clothes were disheveled, her previously strangely nice mascara was creating black streaks down her cheeks as she cried, and her hands were stained just as bad with the smudged makeup," I actually live over there and I saw you from my balcony so I came over to see if you were okay."

Spinel looked in the direction he pointed and seemed surprised at the immaculate beach house that she had apparently not noticed when she made her way down the beach. She apparently also hadn't noticed the sign on the chainlink fence she would have had to climb stating that it was private property. Steven didn't really mind though after all it had been how his dad had met his mom apparently when he hopped the chainlink fence to meet her after he had seen her at one of his less successful concerts she had attended.

"Nice house," she said trying to shift the subject slightly.

"Thanks its a family place, kind of. But you didn't answer my question are you okay," he asked sitting down and scooting a little closer to her to get a closer look at her tear streaked face.

This question seemed to make her shrink into herself even further averting her previously flirty, if not watery, gaze from him drawing her knees close to her chest," I-I couldn't sleep in the foster house," she whispered the sentence barely registering in Stevens ears.

_Foster house? She doesn't live with her parents? Then again neither do I even though Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl are pretty close._

"Can I ask why you're in a foster house?"

"Not much ta tell about it. Mom liked having fun, she got pregnant with me, dad didn't stick around, and she decided having fun was more important than taking care of me," she said matter of factly gazing off at the moon hanging over the ocean illuminating the two of them very little emotion showing on her face.

"I'm sor-"

"DON'T PITY ME!"

Steven was extremely startled by the girls yell but was even more startled by her grabbing him by the shirt and holding a fist up about to hit him in the face. Involuntarily Steven flinched at the raised fist fully expecting the girl to hit him. After a few tense seconds Spinel huffed and shoved him away," you're cute when you're scared."

Blushing Steven straightened his shirt and stared at his sandaled feet for a few seconds," I don't live with my parents either. I live with... well they're kind of like family but they just knew my mom really well and were friends with her for a long time."

Spinel quirked an eyebrow and looked at him out of the corner of her eye clearly not knowing what to make of this admission but understanding the gesture all the same.

"C-can I um, give you a hug," Steven shyly asked her looking for all intents and purposes like a puppy begging for a treat.

Blushing Spinel looked at his hopeful expression and sighed a heavy sigh not having any idea what was up with the oddly affectionate boy," sure go for it ya weirdo."

Ignoring the light teasing Steven faced Spinel fully and engulfed the girl in a surprisingly strong and warm embrace that surprised her with its genuine care. At first she was extremely tense and didn't have any idea what to do but slowly she lifted her arms to return the hug delighting in Stevens warmth. It seemed she didn't often receive this level of affection because after a while Steven could feel hot tears rolling down his neck and her shacking return after previously subsiding. Steven didn't want to push his luck with this violent yet captivating girl by doing something like petting her hair to comfort her for all he knew she would react negatively and it wouldn't end well for him.

After a while and a few sniffs from the girl she pulled away from the hug, wiping her eyes and looking anywhere but at his face out of embarrassment," sorry I don't usually cry on guys I just met."

"No no, it's completely fine. I kind of like helping people but I also just really wanted to help **you** ," he said stressing that he wanted to help her specifically making her blush further.

"I can't tell if you're flirting on purpose or if you're just a genuine cinnamon roll," she said looking at him critically.

"Huh, Amethyst says the exact same thing."

"Amethyst? Come to think of it you mentioned her earlier," Spinel noted.

"Oh, Amethyst is one of the people that knew my mom though she's more like a big sister than a real care taker, to be honest she's kind of irresponsible."

"Sounds like I'd get along with her pretty well, especially if we could both pick on you," she said smirking while holding a handful of her hair that hung around her shoulders twirling it absentmindedly.

Steven chuckled and rested back on his elbows looking out over the ocean letting a comfortable silence fall over the two as they just enjoyed the view in front of them. Spinel slowly let her legs settle in front of her no longer keeping them huddled to her chest but still fidgeting from time to time looking at Steven's face seeming to want to ask a question she had from earlier. This caused Steven to chuckle as he looked at the girl guessing what it was," let me guess. The eyes?"

Spinel looked at her feet in front of her nodding silently," I remember you said you hadn't met someone with almost the same color eyes and it confused me a little."

"I kind of lied a little," he said surprising Spinel and making her slightly mad he had lied about something," my mom had the same color eyes as me so I guess I have met someone with the same color eyes. But I don't think it really counts since I inherited them from her and she inherited them from her dad. See he was albino so he was really pale and had no pigment in his eyes and when he had my mom she was pale of course but not as bad as him and she also inherited his non pigmented irises. Then when she had me with my dad I only got the Ocular Albinism, actually when I was a lot younger I got teased a lot for it when I went to school. I guess that was one of the reasons mom started wanting me to be homeschooled, she always worried about me like that," Steven said sadly gazing at the ocean wistfully not realizing he had gained Spinels full attention.

"Well I think they're pretty," she said smiling softly at the boy.

"Thanks," he beamed grinning goofily having never been complemented by someone other than his family before.

Spinel pulled her phone out of her pants looking at the time and wincing slightly," I should probably get back I snuck out when they were all asleep but I don't think I should push my luck too much ya know."

Steven frowned at the girl not believing someone could be so... rebellious he had never done a single bad thing in his life aside from maybe eating some of Amethysts cookies when he wasn't allowed to," do you want me to walk you back?"

"Oh, such a gentleman. Of course I would be honored," she said curtsying comically after standing up. Steven went to stand after her but noticed she held her hand out to help him up and took it graciously. What he didn't expect was her to easily yank him to his feet making him yelp and stumble.

"Your strong," Steven said following behind Spinel as she walked in what he assumed to be the direction of her foster home.

"Nah, you're just light. Despite this," she said playfully poking his slightly round tummy.

Steven pouted playfully walking beside her," you're mean."

"Don't worry it makes ya cuter."

For a while they just walked in silence Steven not knowing what else to say at the moment other than a few facts here and there about landmarks in the town they passed on the way to Spinels foster home. They eased into slightly animated talking back and forth talking about there favorite things to do like how Spinel seemed to like skateboarding and Stevens love of music he had gotten from both of his parents including his ukulele skills.

"You gotta play for me sometime," Spinel grinned at him sideways making the boy blush at the interest in one of his hobbies.

"If you want."

Once they finally made it back to Spinels foster home which sat between two similar brick houses, Steven noted one of the windows upstairs on the left was slightly ajar with a lamp on inside," how are you supposed to get back in without them noticing?"

"Like this," she said running at the side of the brick house on the left, running slightly up its wall, springing off a little of the way up, and catching the side of her houses porch roof pulling herself up to get into her window.

"Whooooooa," Steven marveled with stars in his eyes making the girl blush at his amazement.

"It's not a big deal ya big dope I was into gymnastic for a while when I was a little younger. I gotta go I'll see ya tomorrow," she loudly whispered to him from above.

Steven waved at the girl excited he had gotten to know her a little sooner than he thought. As he made his way back to the beach house Steven moved his head from side to side humming happily with a bounce in his step. Suddenly he felt a vibrate in his pocket from his phone carefully taking it out so he wouldn't drop it he looked at the lit up display.

 **Spinel: I** **forgot to ask, how old are ya. I want to know if I'm flirting with a younger man😘**

This caused Steven too blush at the text before replying.

**Steven: I'm 13. I'm gonna be 14 in August tho**

**Spinel: Yep then I'm older I turned 14 in April**

**Steven: Your not that much older than me**

**Spinel: I am still older tho so ha**

**Steven: Alright alright you should go to sleep now I'm almost home**

**Spinel: Nighty night Mr. Universe😘**

Sighing Steven sent one last text and put his phone away trudging back into his house to finally go to sleep, he was pretty tired now.

**Steven: Goodnight Spinel**


	3. Funland and Big Donut

Steven had forgotten to close his curtains last night and he was sorely regretting it now because the sun was absolutely not letting him sleep. Normally the soft lapping of the ocean on the beach would help relax him and lull him to sleep but now it was just adding to his irritation. It didn't help he could barely move, something was laying across his legs and he couldn't turn away from the sliding glass door that doubled as a window. Steven tried desperately to shift his legs to the right so he could put his back to the window but the thing on his legs stayed motionless.

Finally fed up with whatever was inhibiting him Stevens eyes shot wide open in annoyance and he looked straight at the object," Amethyst! Sleep in your own bed!"

Amethyst on her end just groaned at his loud voice and peeked at him through her curtain of light purple hair with one eye," man I can't even **find** my bed in my room dude," after saying that she promptly turned her head back and snored loudly pretending to be asleep.

So with no possibility of going back to sleep Steven shimmied his legs out from under Amethyst, grabbed his phone, and trudged down the stairs to the fridge bellow," hmmm, what should I eat? Day old pizza, some frozen waffles, or good old cereal the tried and true breakfast for champions? I'm probably gonna eat later when I show Spinel around so I'll just have a little cereal I guess."

"Dude, who are you talking to? I'm trying to sleep," Amethyst yelled from his room above.

"Just myself,' Steven yelled back.

"Well be quiet, I'm tryna catch some z's!"

Grumbling about lazy Amethysts and irresponsible sister figures Steven grabbed a bowl, the milk, and cereal, then began eating so that he wouldn't be walking around most the day on an empty stomach. Thinking on what he was going to do today Steven looked down at his phone to see the time, it was around nine thirty and Steven was silently glad Amethyst had slept where she had otherwise Steven might not have woken up in time. He barely had enough time as it was and he really needed a shower. So after finishing his cereal, placing it in the sink, and headed to his bathroom with a fresh set of clothes Pearl had left folded next to the couch in a laundry basket.

As he got done getting ready to take his shower Steven stepped in he had to fight back a groan because somehow Amethyst had managed to leave a bowl of mashed potatoes in the shower.

"How do you even forget about this!"

"WHAT ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT," Steven heard Amethysts muffled yell through the door.

"YOU LEFT AN ALMOST FULL BOWL OF MASHED POTATOES IN THE SHOWER.....AGAIN!"

Steven waited for a second for her reply but heard absolutely nothing and just rolled his eyes at her usual dismissive attitude. Grabbing the bowl Steven decided he'd just set it on the sink counter in the bathroom and deal with it when he was done. So before long he was done showering and he was able to do his other normal morning routines albeit feeling a little strange doing them with a bowl of mashed potatoes right next to him as he did them. Once he stepped out of the bathroom in his customary red and yellow star shirt, a pair of pants, and his flip flops he made his way over to the kitchen while scrolling through his phone and sending a quick text to Spinel as he placed the bowl from the shower in the sink.

**Steven: We meeting at Funland?**

**Spinel: yeah I already left meet you there, just make sure to not knock me off my board when I get there Mr. Universe 😁**

Smiling with a light blush across his cheeks from embarrassment Steven sent a quick text back saying he'd try not to run into her and ran out the door his flip flops slapping the whole way," BYE AMETHYST! I'LL BE BACK LATER! DON'T LEAVE ANYMORE FOOD IN THE SHOWER!"

"HAVE FUN STE-MAN AND I DO WHAT I WANT!!!"

* * *

Funland seemed a little small to call an amusement park maybe a slightly interesting playground with a rollercoaster, a ferris wheel, and what looks like a decently full arcade. That Ferris wheel looked quite romantic... what the hell was she thinking? Romantic? Where did that sappy bullshit come from, and speaking of sappy where the hell was Steven it was about five minutes past ten and he still hadn't shown up. It was really hot just standing in one place for a few minutes she was silently glad she had worn a pair of jean shorts with black knee high stockings but that thankfulness didn't go to far as she had decided to keep on the pink and black hoodie from the other day, and to be honest it wasn't helping her with the heat. She idly wondered if Steven would be as dumb as her to wear something slightly too hot.

 _Wonder how I can embarrass the little goof ball now?_ Spinel thought smiling to herself, had it been a few days earlier she may have meant that in a slightly meaner way when they first met but due to recent events she was honestly enjoying the boys company. They may have gotten off on the wrong foot at first but after his help last night and the way they had slightly confided in each other she was growing a little fond of the goofy pink eyed weirdo. 

"HEYYYYYYY!"

_Speaking of the weirdo._

Spinel looked down from the Ferris wheel as Steven ran to her while she stood under the Funland sign. Funnily enough his flip flops were slapping comically loud on the board walk concrete and despite all evidence to the contrary they weren't at all slowing him down as he ran full speed at her waving his hand frantically above his head smiling like an idiot. He was wearing what looked like the same clothes from yesterday. His bright smile and clear pleasure at seeing Spinel made her almost laugh at how sincere he was, he clearly must have thought she would have left by now even though it had only been about five minutes. To be fair if she had anything better to do she may have left if another few minutes went by and he hadn't shown up but she also felt like she shouldn't be rude to him of all people after all he could've acted like a complete asshole when they ran into each other yesterday. But he had gone out of his way to make sure she was fine and he even carries bandaids around just incase he has to help someone. Honestly if anything he was entirely to good to be around her, she wasn't exactly the best influence. 

"Sorry I was a few minutes late I had to run here almost directly after I took a shower and Amethyst left a bowl of mashed potatoes in the shower so that kinda slowed me down," Steven panted holding his side in discomfort most likely he ran too hard and he had a cramp from it now.

"Don't worry its co- wait did you say she left a bowl of mashed potatoes in the shower? Why the hell did she have them in there in the first place?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know why Amethyst does half the stuff she does."

Okay she's really gotta learn more about Stevens family it seems really weird and interesting if his sister Amethyst is anything to go off of. Actually now that she thought of it she's heard a few things about Amethyst like how she was the reason he started carrying bandaids in the first place and how she was pretty irresponsible but she hadn't really heard anything about his other family members/caretakers.

"Soooooo, what're we doin today mistah Universe," Spinel said playfully leaning forward and smiling at Steven.

"Well I figured we could check out all the places on the boardwalk first and then go around town so I could show you stuff. Our first stop-" Steven said motioning Spinel to follow him as he walked towards the Funland Arcade," is the Arcade but be careful Mr. Smiley isn't to happy with me and Amethyst right now she kinda likes to sit on top of the ski-ball machine and just toss the balls in the hundred point spots to get lots of tickets. He kinda blames me because I keep forgetting she does it and I bring her back every once in a while."

Spinel looked at Steven and noticed that just behind him there was a sign on the wall next to the ski-ball machines that had a roughly drawn picture of a girl with purple hair with a line crossed over her face that said "Amethyst Stay Out". This made Spinel smile at the comical timing of Stevens introduction to the arcade and the reason he and Amethyst weren't to well liked by Mr. Smiley while in it. 

When Spinel was about to point out the sign to Steven he abruptly grabbed her hand and dragged her over to a machine with a smiling animatronic that had red boxing gloves raised slightly," this is punch buddy it's kind of like one of those machines that gauges how hard you can hit but it tells you the number and he responds based on how hard you hit him. The highest I've seen was Garnet and she's kind of banned from here now because of it. She kinda hit it so hard she broke punch buddy completely off of his own machine."

"Holy shit, how the hell can someone hit this thing that hard?"

"To be fair Garnet was having a bad day."

Spinel just looked at Steven incredulously," what's your highest score?"

"Oh I don't really like hitting things so I've actually never tried."

"First time for everything," Spinel said reaching into her shorts pocket grabbing a few quarters smirking at Steven as she put a few in and gestured for him to give it a try.

"Give It your best shot, kid," punch buddy said moving his arms in an animated way.

Steven looked at Spinel then the animatronic before shrugging and pulling back slightly to hit the machine in the face. When his fist connected with the machine Spinel was fully expecting him to either complain about his hand hurting or him to just outright hug the machine due to not liking to hit it, and to be honest he actually looked remorsefully after hitting it. What Spinel wasn't expecting was it to say," Thats one heck of an arm, kid! Four hundred and fifty points!"

Whistling Spinel looked at the frail looking boy in a new light apparently he could hit decently hard but-," alright step back its my turn."

Spinel stepped forward to put more quarters in but Steven held up his hand and put his own in for her," it's the least I could do you paid for mine after all."

"Such a gentleman," Spinel said batting her eyelashes at him exaggeratedly not noticing his blush before she turned to the machine and squared her shoulder cocking her fist back to strike.

* * *

Before Steven even saw her fist move from its ready position he blinked and heard punch buddy speak," holy cow, kid! You hit like a truck! Six hundred points!"

Gulping Steven didn't find Spinel batting her eyelashes too cute now. Of course she was cute but now he just really didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her punches. He had really dodged a bullet on the beach last night when she hadn't hit him. He looked over at her nervously, she didn't even seem to feel the pain in her knuckles from hitting the machine while his were still tingling and he was actively having to stop himself from rubbing them. Spinel was smirking at the score clearly pleased with herself.

"That's harder than I used to hit I did a similar machine a year ago and I was around your score," she said looking at him with her smirk still on her face," hey that means you hit like a thirteen year old girl!"

"To be fair you probably hit like a fifteen year old boy if not an older one," Steven pointed out looking at her with a grin.

"And don't you forget it mistah Universe," she said winking at him.

"Hey let's play meet beat mania," Steven said excitedly looking at Spinel excitedly knowing he had to win that machine it was one of his more liked games.

Spinel looked at him oddly," are you comin onto me? Don't get me wrong I'm impressed you have the stones but it's not exactly smart afta seein how hard I can hit."

Steven looked at her confused for a second with nothing but complete innocence on his face as he pointed to a machine off to his right that clearly said "Meat Beat Mania".

"Oh..." Spinel said turning bright red at her misunderstanding,"let's go play it I guess."

The two played the arcade game for a few minutes before Spinel finally had enough of Stevens win streak," ugh I ain't any good at rhythm games, can we do somethin else for a little while?"

"Sure! Are you hungry I know a great donut place," Steven said enthusiastic to see Sadie and Lars today it had been a while since he stopped by to see them.

"Yeah I haven't eaten much today so I could go for a donut."

Steven reached out and took Spinels hand again to be honest it was just a habit that he had never been able to get rid of from when he was younger. He often had to drag Garnet, Amethyst, or Pearl somewhere so that they would help him with something or just spend time with him. It wasn't that they ignored him but they worked a lot and if he didn't drag them away they'd work for days on end on whatever they were doing before remembering to spend time with him. Of course he could always go and see his dad at the car wash but if he did that Steven and his dad would spend a majority of the day goofing off not actually washing cars properly, not that most people around the town would care, they just did it often when around one another. 

"You don't gotta drag me around Steven," Spinel said looking at him as he walked briskly toward the Big Donut.

"Oh, Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable," Steven said letting Spinels hand go.

"No it just woulda been awkward for me to walk beside you while holding hands," she said sauntering up next to him keeping pace as they walked toward the Big Donut her hands now stuffed into her hoodies front pocket. Her black combat boots were almost as audible as Stevens flip flops on the concrete but not quite as loud slowly they came up to the door of the Big Donut. Steven being who he is opened the door for Spinel letting her enter first causing her to smile toothily at him making him blush. 

'Welcome to the Big Donut how- Oh hey Steven," Sadie said looking at him.

"Hi Sadie can I get a chocolate glazed donut and whatever Spinel wants?"

"I'll have a chocolate donut with sprinkles," Spinel said.

"WHOA! WHAT! DOES STEVEN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

Steven and Spinel simultaneously turned bright red from head to toe at the loud laughing voice coming from the doorway to the back room of the Big Donut. Of course Lars had to be working when Steven brought Spinel to get some donuts.

"No way," Lars said looking at the two as neither of them denied what he had said. Both were staying silent for two different reason Steven was to embarrassed at the moment to speak and Spinel was embarrassed but was desperately trying to keep her temper in check otherwise she would turn the skinny boys face to mush despite the height and age difference," Steven actually got a girlfriend! Awww you guys gonna share donut? Want a heart shaped one? Hey Sadie don't you think they make a cute couple?"

Steven was just as red as earlier if not redder when he looked over to see how Spinel would react. What he wasn't expecting was her to be completely fine if not looking a little to calm for the situation when she turned to him," Steven get the donuts and I'll pay you back for mine I gotta go outside before I punch his lights out."

Steven gulped yet again, Lars had no idea he was poking a bear and Steven would have to play the part of bear handler after this.

"Aw, is your girlfriend shy Steven," Lars said teasing Steven even further.

"She's not my girlfriend Lars and you've really upset her so stop being a jerk. He's the money for the donuts Sadie. Thanks," Steven said stepping away from the counter and heading towards the door.

"No problem Steven. You two have a nice day," Sadie called after him as he stepped outside into the sunny day. 

Looking around Steven couldn't see Spinel standing outside anywhere," Spinel?"

"Over here," he heard her call from the left side of the store.

Steven walked where he assumed she had called him from and when he made his way around the corner he saw that Spinel was leaning against the side of the building one leg brought up so her knee was bent and her foot was resting flat against the wall. What caught his attention was that she was smoking a cigarette not seeming to have any problem taking a slow inhale of the smoke and releasing it just as smoothly.

"You shouldn't smoke."

"And that asshole in there shouldn't make fun of both of us. Either I beat his face in or I smoke and I would prefer not to get arrested so this is what I decided to do," she said taking in another lung full of smoke after finishing her explanation.

"The donuts won't taste to good with cigarette taste in your mouth," Steven said holding up the white paper bag showing her he had gotten the donuts.

Exhaling and seeming to think for a second Spinel sighed crouching down putting the cigarette out on the ground," guess you're right. Let's go," Spinel said pointing up to the cliff with a lighthouse sitting on it.

"I know the way up let's go," Steven said smiling having triumphed slightly when he convinced her to put the cigarette out.

This day was gonna be long but fun Steven could just feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I love Human Spinel and Steven fics so much, so I wanted to give it a try for myself hopefully I did well for the first chapter it wasn’t as long as I’d hoped but I’m happy with the outcome. Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
